Lahmonz Lore 3
The First Lahmonz' Story After Deltas return, the world of Erena goes into pieces. Lahmonz ends up meeting up with his friends, they see a huge tower in the distance, it is Lahmonz and his friends job to climb the tower, defeat Delta, and save the entire multiverse from destruction. If Delta wins he will continue his rampage, and might destroy everything, the team cannot let this happen, they start climbing. The adventure lasts a long time, taking a roughly 5 earth years (or 2 and a half Erena years). They finally fight Delta. They lose... Lahmonz' friends all die, except... Lahmonz lives, he begins a life of being in constant danger, however, using his universe altering powers, he creates a home. The Second Lahmonz Now we reach the Lahmonz we all know and love, he becomes a lemon after a lab accident. He finds a way to travel through timelines. He ends up in the first Lahmonz' dimension (known as End Times Lahmonz) he ends up getting to End Times where they have a fight. Lahmonz wins and goes back to his dimension. However, this is just the beginning of Lahmonz' adventure. One day he is introduced to Maxior, the two don't really become friends though. Lahmonz discovers the Void Amulet, which corrupts him also. He ends up turning evil, but is quickly killed off my his friends. However Lahmonz escaped, in which he learned to control his evil side. He managed to kill it off. End Times ends up finding Lahmonz, and helps him escape. Meanwhile End Times meets up with Lahmonz' friends. Lahmonz betrays his friends, and goes on a long adventure. He meets up with his friends and tries to become friends with them again. One day, Lahmonz kills himself, for an unknown reason, and enters his soul form. He finds Maxior on a building watching shit below, the two start to become actual friends. Lahmonz and his friends end up finding a crazed man trying to destroy their island. On Christmas he almost succeeds, but is stopped. However, Lahmonz ends up being controlled by Delta once again, and Lahmonz is killed off another time. The Void turned into an actual world, and the Void Amulet went missing. Lahmonz made it through the land. He ended up back on the island sleeping, and was found by maxior, time went by. End Times got married to another lemon, in fact the lemons surprisingly returned. Lahmonz finds out soon that Delta is going to destroy the entire multiverse in only a week. Delta takes over their universe. On an island, lahmonz meets a lemon named Limon, who was just born, the 2 have a fight, and they end up becoming friends. Lahmonz destroys the Void Amulet, killing off Delta for good. Victor returns, and all the characters live their lifes. Lahmonz teaches Limon how to fight, and End Times tries to rebuild his relationship with his dad... However this is far from over Category:Stupid shit Category:Lahmonz Lore